A gas turbine engine typically comprises a multi-stage compressor coupled to a multi-stage turbine via an axial shaft. Air enters the gas turbine engine through the compressor where its temperature and pressure are increased as it passes through subsequent stages of the compressor. The compressed air is then directed to one or more combustors where it is mixed with a fuel source to create a combustible mixture. This mixture is ignited in the combustors to create a flow of hot combustion gases. These gases are directed into the turbine causing the turbine to rotate, thereby driving the compressor. The output of the gas turbine engine can be mechanical thrust through exhaust from the turbine or shaft power from the rotation of an axial shaft, where the axial shaft can drive a generator to produce electricity.
The compressor and turbine each comprise a plurality of rotating blades and stationary vanes having an airfoil extending into the flow of compressed air or flow of hot combustion gases. Each blade or vane has a particular set of design criteria which must be met in order to provide the necessary work to the passing flow through the compressor and the turbine. However, due to the severe nature of the operating environments especially prevalent in the turbine, it is beneficial to optimize the performance of the airfoil.